


A Smudge of Red Lipstick

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Series: It's For a Case [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bottom Sherlock, Clubbing, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Hotel Sex, M/M, Top John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 11:23:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sherlock becomes Sheryl as they go a club for a case, John finds he's getting more then he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Smudge of Red Lipstick

“This is utterly ridiculous.” John paced in the living room, adjusting his jacket. “Why are we doing this again?”

“We have been over this,” Sherlock’s voice drifted from the bathroom. “Twice in the cab and four times since we arrived home.”

John opened his mouth to argue, but the click of heels made him stop his pacing. He stared up at Sherlock, mouth dropping open.

Instead of his usual stiff flatmate, there stood at a tall red-head, wearing a deep blue dress that set off her eyes and accented curves John suddenly wondered just where the hell Sherlock had been hiding. The dress was just knee length, showing gorgeous legs that fit comfortably into strappy heels.

She smiled and stepped closer to John. “It’s Sheryl.” John was amazed that he’d changed his voice. It was still deep, for a woman, but in a sultry, sexy sort of way that was doing terribly embarrassing things to his body. And they hadn’t even left the flat yet.

He wanted to offer his arm, but in those heels, Sheryl was a good foot taller than him. She smiled. “Go on, be a gentleman and get us a cab.”

John stumbled down the stairs, still more than a bit stunned by the transformation. Sheryl, right. He could remember that. Stepping to the curb, he hailed a cab.

They had no problems getting into the club. John trailed in Sherlock’s wake, well aware of the stares Sheryl was getting.  Swallowing hard, he stepped to the bar to get them a couple drinks, trying to resist the temptation to throw his down in one go. Sheryl sat at a table, long legs crossed under the table, one foot bouncing slightly. Up until this moment in time, John had barely understood how sexy heels really were.

John took two steps before he was jostled by a slick looking man, nearly knocking the drink from his hand. While he was still recovering, the stranger slipped into the seat across from Sheryl. As John jostled the drinks, the man reached over and took one of her hands.

Forgetting the point of this exercise, John stalked over and set the drinks on the table, glaring at the stranger. He looked up at John, apparently taking in his size and making the very mistaken decision that he was not a threat. “Buzz off,” he said, turning his attention back to Sheryl.

John’s hand darted out and he grabbed a fistful of the stranger’s shirt, yanking him and out of the seat. “John…” Sheryl’s voice cut through as a warning. John dropped him on the floor.

“Next time your head will be through that wall,” he growled as the stranger picked himself up and dusted himself off.

“Should pick a better boyfriend,” he muttered.

Sheryl stood up, taller than the stranger, smiling. “Honey, he knows tricks you can’t even _imagine.”_

He glared at them both and walked away. John sipped his drink as Sheryl sat down again. She arranged herself and dragged one foot along John’s leg under the table. It was all John could do not to moan or choke on his drink. Looking up he could see Sheryl was giving him a wicked look. “I do like a strong man,” she purred.

John swallowed hard. Any other time a woman like this would be miles out of his league. But, this was _his_ date. He reached over and picked up her hand, watching her as he kissed it. A warm smiled bloomed on her face.

Set her hand down on the table again, John watched as Sheryl took a drink and turned her attention to the club. With another small smile she stood again and John watched as she moved on to the dance floor. She towered above most of the dancers, stage lights reflecting off her hair, casting a purple glow on her face. John was captivated as she moved with an easy rhythm, stepping gracefully as if she'd been born in those heels.

A different man moved to dance with her. John flushed as he moved close, but not too close, apparently taking a signal John couldn't see. People were watching her move across the floor to whatever incoherent music thumped through the speakers.

The man moved away, replaced by two laughing girls. John rubbed the heel of his hand against his erection, drink forgotten. Sheryl leaned down and pecked one girl on the cheek, watching John. They giggled some more and moved away as Sheryl resumed dancing towards the edge of the floor.

Unable to take any more, John got to his feet. By now Sheryl had moved off the floor, leaning forward and talking with another man. He glanced over at John, jealousy in his eyes that made John feel even bigger. Every person in this club wanted Sheryl, and he couldn’t blame them.

Straightening, Sheryl gave John a smile, pocketing something. John moved to her side and tugged her down for a kiss until the man in front of them coughed. John flashed him a smile while Sheryl moved away again.

John watched her body sway as she walked. Someone bumped into her, seemingly on accident, but Sheryl was quick to grab the man before John could get there. A moment later a bouncer appeared, taking the man firmly by the arm.  Sheryl turned and gave John a smile, taking his hand. “I think it’s getting a bit late, perhaps we should head home?”

John realized he didn’t want this night to end so quickly. He wrapped an arm around her waist. “I’ve been drinking, probably shouldn’t drive. Perhaps we should get a room?”

Sheryl smiled and brought her head down so John could lean up and plant another soft kiss on those bright red lips. Breaking the kiss slowly, John smiled back, resisting the urge to adjust himself. “I’ll just get us a cab.”

That took no time at all. Of course Sheryl knew a nearby hotel. John leaned in and kissed her again on the drive, resting a warm hand on her smooth knee, resisting the urge to move his hand higher with the cabbie watching them.

Check in was quick, the front clerk giving John a knowing smile as he watched Sheryl adjust her hair a bit in the mirror. Then it was down the hall, unlocking a door and finally they were gloriously alone. John dropped the key on the dresser and peeled off his jacket before pushing Sheryl to a seat on the edge of the bed. He took her head in both his hands and kissed her deeply, like he’d wanted to since the first minute he’d seen her.

Sheryl parted her lips for him and John dragged his tongue along her mouth. The kiss tasted familiar, as it should, but there was something more there, perhaps the addition of the lipstick. He finally broke the kiss, nearly panting as he stroked her hair.

Reaching down, Sheryl freed his cock. As John watched she slipped to her knees and took him into her mouth. “Oh, God,” he groaned, thrusting against the delicious suction. She took him deep and it took all of John’s control to put a hand on her shoulder and push her off. “Not yet.”

Nodding, Sheryl gave another half-smile. “What do you want?”

John tugged her up and onto the bed. Reaching for his jacket, he pulled out the lube he’d pocketed before they left. Just in case. Sheryl’s tongue darted out at the sight, wetting her lips. Leaning down, he kissed the top of one heeled, stocking foot, then started working up her leg with his mouth and hands, drawing soft moans.

Reaching the hem of her dress, John paused, looking up. Sheryl’s mouth was parted, eyes dilated as she watched him, waiting, hand’s fisting by her sides. Slowly John lifted the edge of her dress, pushing it up her smooth leg, rewarded after a few moments with the top of her stockings, silken ribbons leading upward, probably to a garter belt. He leaned down and nibbled at the exposed flesh just above the stocking, earning a low moan, arching back against the bed.

Sitting up, John spread her legs wide, heart racing faster as his erection begged for attention. He studiously ignored that, instead sliding her skirt up the rest of the way, revealing dark satin, covering up her secret. John leaned down and mouthed Sheryl’s cock through the satin, bringing on another moan as Sheryl fisted the sheets.

Pushing the fabric to the side, John popped open the bottle and warmed some lube in his fingers before slipping his fingers down between her cheeks. Sheryl pushed against him, moaning again as he carefully worked her open. “You’re so beautiful,” John breathed. “Every man wanted you tonight. But you’re mine. Alone.”

“Please,” Sheryl’s voice veered more towards Sherlock’s as she started to lose control.

John added another finger and she spread her legs even wider. A bit more lube and John’s self-control was spent. He moved up, feeling her stockinged legs sliding against him as he adjust her hips and thrust home.

There was a great cry and he pulled her hips up, bending her so he could reach her lips, feeling her heels digging into his back. He thrust hard, biting at her lower lip in between sloppy wet kisses, ruining her lipstick.

With as much as John had desired Sheryl since the moment he’d seen her, he couldn’t last long. He groaned and filled her, reaching down to help her to her own completion.

Panting, John carefully disengaged himself. Sheryl groaned one more time, legs sliding to the bed. John leaned up and kissed her. Knowing Sherlock, by the time John woke up in morning, Sheryl would be gone and Sherlock would be kissing him awake. But for now he could hold her close, nuzzling against her neck as he quickly fell fast asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at [merindab.tumblr.com.](http://merindab.tumblr.com/)


End file.
